


The problem with Power Rangers: S.P.D./Star Trek crossovers...

by tridecaphilia



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D., Star Trek
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem with Power Rangers: S.P.D./Star Trek crossovers...

_Beep.  
  
_ "Sky to Bridge."  
  
 _Beep.  
  
_ "Oh, hey, Sky, what's going on?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, not  _you_  Bridge; I meant  _the_  bridge."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Hard to tell. Hey, wouldn't it be weird if I ever paged the bridge? It would be like 'Bridge to Bridge', and they'd be like 'Bridge here, what is your situation, Bridge?' and then saying goodbye I'd be like 'Thanks, Bridge,' and whoever was there would say 'No problem, Bridge--"  
  
"Goodbye, Bridge."  
  
"--Hey, do you think that's why I always have a partner, so they can be the one to page the bridge and--"  
  
 _Beep._  
  
"Sky? Sky, you there? Sky?"


End file.
